The Flow Cytometry Advanced Data Analysis Project (FC/ADA) is a laboratory automation project done in collaboration with the Experimental Immunology Branch, Division of Cancer Biology Diagnosis and Centers, NCI, to design and implement a production oriented research class flow cytometry service facility capable of the acquisition, archiving and in depth analysis of multi-parameter flow cytometry data. A number of complementary analytical techniques, such as non-hierarchical cluster analysis and multidimensional gated histogramming are applied to standard format data files. Experimental conditions and sample parameters are stored in machine readable form along with the data.